


Confusion

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefly, Mal/Simon, confusion (3-sentence challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Life used to be simple - organizable and understandable, but Simon learns that inevitably nothing remains stable or "runs smooth," as the captain likes to say. Surprises – like Mal accosting him in the hallway with lips and tongue and, yesu, _sinful_ hands – cause disruptions. As much as Simon yearns for organization and stability, he is adjusting to the bumpy path and learning to enjoy the rewards accompanying the hardships.


End file.
